


Puedo ser tu héroe

by CrystalSnow17



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: AU, BNHA references, Child!Kino, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Heroes, Human!Ayato Sakamaki, Human!Carla Tsukinami, Human!Kanato Sakamaki, Human!Kino, Human!Laito Sakamaki, Inspired by Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSnow17/pseuds/CrystalSnow17
Summary: La historia en que el pequeño Kino, inspirado por un anime que le mostró su prima, decide ser un héroe para encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su tío, Laito.Fic que participó en el segundo reto de la Comunidad DL en Discord, originalmente publicado en wattpad.





	1. Como si no tuviera un padre

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es participante del segundo reto de la Comunidad DL en Discord.  
> Género: Crimen y castigo (según(?)  
> Trope: Cop Killer.  
> Personaje principal: Kino.
> 
> Advertencias: AU/UA/Universo Alterno, Human!Triplets, Human!Child!Kino, Muerte de personaje, Kino es hijo de Ayato, OOC.
> 
> Parejas: Ninguna especial, menor DiaboyxOC que no afecta la trama.
> 
> Inspirado en Anpanman de BTS y Boku no Hero Academia.

El niño estaba sentado en una silla afuera de la oficina del jefe de la estación de policía, jugando a _pokémon_ en el celular de su padre. Llevaba alrededor de seis horas ahí, de las cuales solo dos había estado tranquilo y sentado. Cuatro horas antes, había estado gritando y llorando con frustración; para añadir un trauma a su lista, había presenciado la muerte de uno de sus tíos en manos de un criminal cuya apariencia no podía recordar exactamente, pero si la forma en que había aparecido.

Un sujeto bastante alto de apariencia extravagante era quien había asesinado a su tío, y ese sujeto... había llegado volando y lo atacó con un rayo láser que salió de sus manos.

Solo Kino estaba ahí para verlo, ¡Y nadie le creía!

— _...¿Y cuando crees que papá tendrá tiempo para mi? —preguntó el pequeño a su tío, quien miró hacia el cielo, pensativo. Le dirigió una sonrisa para reconfortarlo._

— _Tu papá siempre está ocupado, está atrapando a la gente mala... —Kino se quedó quieto mirando al suelo, tenía ganas de llorar, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo; era algo que tenía en común con su padre. El mayor se agachó, tomándole de los hombros con delicadeza—. Kino-kun... Conozco bien a mi hermano. El te ama, y trabaja duro porque no quiere perderte como perdió a tu madre..._

— _...Si tanto me ama ¿por qué siempre es con quien menos tiempo estoy?_

— _...Laito... —Una voz les llamó la atención, Kino inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado viendo con curiosidad a un hombre extraño que se acercaba a ellos... ¿volando?_

— _Tío, ¿conoces al tipo que flota? —preguntó, algo confundido._

— _...¡Hahaha! —Su tío rió, nervioso—. ¿Qué pasa, fundador~?_

— _Tú sabes lo que pasa —el llamado "fundador" frunció el ceño—. Te di suficiente tiempo, y no haz pagado nada..._

— _...Podemos resolver esto como adultos ... —aunque había dicho el nombre del extraño, Kino no podía recordarlo—. Solo dame un poco más de tiempo, y..._

— _¡FUE SUFICIENTE!_

— _Eh... ¿nos vamos ya? —preguntó el menor, algo fastidiado. Quería llegar a casa para ver una película con su padre. Esta vez, esta vez realmente cumplirían esa promesa._

_Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, Laito empujó al niño al suelo para alejarlo del desconocido; quien de algún modo disparó algo que a ojos del pequeño eran rayos láser hasta el adulto._

_Kino parpadeó rápidamente, parecía que su tío simplemente se había caído. Extrañado porque no se levantaba, se acercó con una pequeña ramita en sus manos y lo tocó con esta._

— _Tío... Que dormir en los parques está mal... —continuó insistiendo—. Tí~o~, no es gracioso... —con su pequeña mano, intentó buscar el pulso en su familiar, pero no lo encontró—. ...¿T-te moriste? —su voz temblaba un poco, la risa del extraño que aparentemente mató a su tío le hizo voltear, con un rostro enfadado que, aunque intentaba ser intimidante, resultaba ser tierno._

— _Niño patético... Será mejor que no seas como ese inútil..._

— _¡Al-alto ahí! —Le gritó, apuntándolo con la rama que tenía en su mano derecha—. ¡M-mi padre es policía! Y-yo... ¡Estás detenido! —sin siquiera tener que utilizar sus poderes, el fundador logró que el pequeño cayera de espaldas, simplemente pateándolo._

— _Si sigues jugando a ser un héroe morirás, mocoso —dicho esto, el hombre desapareció ante sus ojos. Kino no supo como reaccionar al instante, simplemente miraba hacia el cielo con los ojos bien abiertos, antes de empezar a llorar y gritar como el niño pequeño que era._

— _Luego de eso, llamé a papá para que fuera por mi..._ —recordó el pequeño, antes de fruncir el ceño mientras capturaba a un _Ghastly_ en el juego—. _...Pero al final no me contestó y una familia llamó a la policía cuando nos vio..._

El niño infló los mofletes y pataleó en su silla, los pocos oficiales que estaban cerca pensaron que se había enfadado con su juego en ese momento, pero la verdad era que estaba enfadado ¡Con todo el mundo! El les dijo lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, ¡Y nadie le creyó! ¡NADIE! Esa era la razón por la que lloraba hace unas horas, tanto insistía, tanto contaba una y otra vez, pero todos creían que era algo que se imaginó. El niño suspiró, antes de revisar la hora.

—Ya se tardó... —Y justo cuando decía esto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Kino volteó a ver si su padre salía con una expresión en blanco, y efectivamente, su padre estaba ahí, pasando una mano por su cabello notablemente cansado.

—Hey, Kino —el mencionado se volteó y le dio la espalda, haciendo al mayor suspirar—. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad... —su padre se acercó para verlo de frente, agachándose para estar a su altura—. No podré llevarte a casa esta noche.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos, antes de reflejar tristeza y resignación mientras volteaba a ver el suelo.

—...Dijiste que veríamos juntos esa película... —susurró, su padre se sintió culpable al verlo así, de modo que intentó animarlo.

—Tranquilo, pronto veremos una... —le dijo—. Iremos al cine, o ¿qué te parece el festival de verano este sábado? Quizás quieras–

—Dejalo así —respondió con simpleza, devolviéndole su celular—. Estarás ocupado... siempre estás ocupado.

—...Te quedarás en casa de Kanato, lo llamé hace rato, ya vienen por ti.

—Si, si... —el niño se levantó con apatía, colgando su mochila roja en sus hombros y caminando hasta la puerta de la estación, ahí esperaría a sus tíos. El pelirrojo vio a su pequeño sentarse con una mirada antipática en las escaleras, deseando saber cómo acercarse a él.

Las cosas eran muy difíciles para ambos desde que su madre había sido asesinada. Antes, al menos pasaban más tiempo todos juntos porque tanto su padre como su madre tenían trabajos que se complementaban y les daban libertad suficiente para estar con el, pero cuando ella murió, eso cambió.

Kino la extrañaba, extrañaba esos momentos en que de verdad tenía un padre.

Ahora, subir al automóvil con ayuda de su tía, saludar a su prima y a su tío como si no hubiese estado melancólico momentos antes era algo cotidiano. Así eran las cosas, porque casi todo el tiempo, si no estaba con ellos, estaba solo.

— _Como si no tuviera un padre..._ —pensó Kino quien, cansado, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido, esperando que el viaje terminara.


	2. «Tu PUEDES ser un héroe.»

— _¿My Hero Academia?_ —preguntó el pequeño sentado en la cama mientras leía la portada del DVD de su prima, la tarde del día siguiente que llegó para quedarse en su casa.

—Recientemente Miyu-chan se ha obsesionado con esa serie —dijo su tía, una mujer de cabello oscuro, mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de galletas que dejó en la pequeña mesa que tenía su hija en el cuarto—. La verás calladita y todo, pero deja que empiece a hablar de ello y no podrás pararla...

—¡Mamá~! No es obsesión... ¡Es amor! —Tanto Kino como la madre de la chica podían sentir que ésta irradiaba luz como si fuera una lámpara. Antes de que pudieran añadir algo más, el llanto de un bebé los distrajo.

—Bueno, los dejo, tengo que ver qué quiere esa bebé... Si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaré al lado —los niños respondieron con un «si~», y la mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Entonces... ¿Es de héroes? —preguntó Kino a su prima Miyu, quien era solamente dos años mayor que él.

—¡Si! ¡Y es genial! —Casi gritando, la niña saltó por la habitación, antes de reproducir el DVD y sentarse junto a su primo—. Ya lo verás... ¡Es fabuloso!

—Hmm... Yo juzgaré si eso es verdad o no —habló con algo de arrogancia, antes de comer una galleta.

Ver el primer episodio de aquella serie le resultó... deprimente. Era extraño, pero incluso si no estaba en un contexto similar, algunas cosas que decían los personajes llegaron a tocarle una fibra sensible.

_«No pierdo nada intentándolo...»_

— _Nada salvo tiempo y esfuerzo..._ —pensó, recordando las veces en que, sin resultados, se esforzaba en un trabajo escolar para que su padre lo felicitara, y terminara sin siquiera verlo.

_«¿Qué puedes siquiera hacer TÚ?»_

— _Nada. Ser el niño que imagina cosas y pone el asunto más difícil..._ —recordó como nadie le creyó cuando contó lo ocurrido en el parque.

_«Es mejor que te rindas»_

— _Porque nunca lo va a notar. Nunca estará ahí..._

_«No importa en que problema estés, el te salva con una sonrisa...»_

— _Así solía verlo a el... pero salva a todos, menos a mi._

_«Un superhéroe como él... es lo que quiero ser...»_

— _Un... héroe... —_ recordando todo, la muerte de su madre, la muerte de su tío, la ausencia de su padre, continúo prestando atención al episodio.

_«Está bien soñar... Pero tienes que ser realista, niño»_

—... _Realista..._

_«¡No llores! Ya lo sabías, ¡¿verdad?! Esto es la realidad...»_

—... _Ya sabías, que no iba a llegar... que no iba a estar ahí... —_ el niño sintió que sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas, pero aguantó, mordiendo otra galleta.

_«Eso es... porque sé que me esforcé demasiado... me esforcé para no ver, para ignorar la realidad»_

Compartiendo los pensamientos negativos del protagonista, Kino suspiró sin ser notado por su prima, que estaba más que absorta en la pantalla. El chico protagonista, inútil y común, corrió sin pensarlo a salvar a su compañero de clases de las garras de un villano. _«Lo matarán... idiota»_ pensó Kino, pero repentinamente sintió algo raro, conforme pasaban las escenas hasta el final del episodio, donde sus emociones y experiencias recientes estallaron con una sola frase dicha por el superhéroe que idolatraba el protagonista.

**_«Tu PUEDES ser un héroe.»_ **

—Un héroe...

Un héroe habría salvado a su madre y a su tío.

Un héroe sería reconocido por todos.

Un héroe sería aclamado y alabado.

Un héroe...

Un héroe... ¿Enorgullecería a su padre? ¿Haría que le prestara atención, igual que antes?

Estas ideas flotaron por su cabeza, incluso durante el resto de la tarde. Hubo un momento en que se quedó solo en la habitación, pues Miyu había ido abajo en un apuro a cambiar el pañal de su hermana pequeña. Se quedó pensando un poco en todo.

El había llorado mucho el día anterior, no solo por haber perdido a su tío, también porque nadie le creía. Pero analizando todo fríamente, se dio cuenta de algo. Cuando su padre -junto con la policía- llegó al parque y vio el cuerpo de su tío, algo brilló en sus ojos, era dolor. Pudo ver en su mirada ese dolor, el mismo dolor que sintió con la muerte de su madre. Pero aún así, le abrazó y habló con seguridad a sus compañeros para calmarlo. Como en la serie. Como un héroe.

Notó algo similar cuando vio a su otro tío, Kanato, en el automóvil el día anterior. Una mirada más melancólica que cansada, como solía ser. No sabía mucho de la historia de ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera la de su padre, pero era obvio que perder a un hermano era algo muy difícil.

Era raro. Todos estaban sufriendo la pérdida, pero no lo demostraban.

De nuevo la frustración recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, ¿por qué nadie le creía, si estaba diciendo la verdad?

Él, al igual que todos, quería que el culpable fuera castigado. Pero él era el único que sabía quién era, era el único que lo había visto. Era el único que podría reconocerlo si lo encontraba de nuevo...

...El único.

Recordando todo el episodio de _My Hero Academia_ , la tristeza de sus familiares y su deseo por hacer que su padre reconociera su esfuerzo, una nueva determinación apareció en su interior.

—Bien... Lo he decidido —el pequeño levanto sus brazos hacia arriba con los puños cerrados—. ¡Atraparé al asesino y seré un héroe!

—¡Kino-kun, tu papá ya vino por ti! —Llamó su prima desde el piso de abajo, el pequeño salió del cuarto con su mochila en brazos. Bajando por las escaleras, su padre estaba en la sala, esperándolo mientras hablaba con su hermano.

—Hola... —dijo Kino, acercándose a los adultos.

—Gracias por cuidarlo, Kanato, Yukiko —le dijo Ayato a su hermano y cuñada, mientras el niño se acercaba a sus primas para despedirse.

—Hasta luego, Miyu-chan, bebé que no me dejó dormir esta mañana alias Mayu-chan... —Kino sujetó suavemente la mano de la bebé mientras decía esto, la hizo reír, y por acto reflejo, sonrió.

Salió con su padre aún sonriendo, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer... Sería un héroe. Haría que sus seres queridos sonrieran de nuevo, y entonces, cuando atrapara al culpable, su padre sería capaz de reconocer sus esfuerzos, y así, estarían juntos, igual que antes.


	3. Confía en mi, porque soy un héroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte... es más bien un song-fic de Anpanman de BTS lolol  
> Recomiendo escucharla ^^

Kino corrió por su casa buscando algunas cosas, era muy temprano en la mañana, no era normal que se levantara a esa hora. Su padre, extrañado por el ruido, se levantó para encontrarse a su pequeño revolviendo sus juguetes para encontrar alguna cosa, vestido de manera extraña.

—¿Kino...? —comenzó extrañado el pelirrojo, su hijo hizo un ademán como si quisiera decirle que se fuera.

—Si, si, si, calenté algo en el microondas, agarra si quieres, hoy no tengo clases —sin prestarle más atención, siguió buscando cosas ahora en el armario de su cuarto, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Ayato.

—Bien, de todos modos ven en un rato... Te prepararé algo de desayuno —sin decir más, se fue del cuarto del niño, quien sonrió ampliamente cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

En su cama ya tendida, reposaban distintos "trajes" de héroe que había hecho combinando su ropa y distintas cosas que había por la casa. Se cambió más de una vez, recombinando las prendas para finalmente estar conforme con cómo se veía, sonriendo a su reflejo en el espejo del baño, se sintió... genial.

—Paso uno: un traje genial... ¡Listo!

_No tengo bíceps ni pectorales,_

_no tengo un super auto como Batman._

_Mi sueño era convertirme en un superhéroe,_

_pero lo único que puedo darte es anpan._

—Entonces... ¿El disfraz es para...? —preguntó su padre, con su uniforme del trabajo puesto, mientras desayunaba junto a él. Kino, con el rostro algo manchado por el pan dulce que comía, le miró con reproche.

—¡No es un disfraz, es un super-traje! —se quejó, su padre le limpió el rostro con una servilleta.

—Como digas, como digas... ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien solo?

—No soy un bebé... Y no quiero quitarles tiempo a mis tíos... —reiteró, recordando que había utilizado a su prima bebé como excusa para que no lo llevaran de nuevo a pasar el día con sus tíos. Porque honestamente, eso solo retrasaría su plan para ser héroe—. Sólo iré a jugar con mis amigos, a comprar galletas en la tienda de conveniencia... Cosas de niño normal.

—...Confiaré en ti, ¿bien? Pero te quiero en la estación antes de las seis.

_No soy un superhéroe_

_No esperes mucho de mi_

Kino sabía que atraía las miradas de la gente, con sus guantes de hule con los dedos cortados, la corbata amarilla que utilizaba a modo de cinturón, los pantalones verdes, la playera del mismo color con el estampado de Izuku y la pequeña cobija amarilla que llevaba como capa detrás de si, atorada en su mochila roja que llevaba en los hombros; pero no le importaba mucho, estaba en su camino a volverse un héroe, y nadie lo iba a detener...

_Puedo ser tu héroe._

—¡Mi pelota! —escuchó a una niña gritar, entonces corrió hasta ella, viendo que la pelota con la que jugaba estaba atorada en un árbol.

—...¡La bajaré por ti! —Aseguró, escalando por el tronco hasta llegar a la pelota, pero no la alcanzaba. El pequeño soltó un quejido, mientras sacaba de su mochila una regla flexible que le permitió empujar la pelota hacia abajo.

—¡Woaah! ¡Gracias! —dijo la niña con una sonrisa, Kino se sonrojó al verla; ¡era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan linda en una chica, y lo mejor era que sonreía por su acción heróica! Al distraerse pensando en ello, perdió el equilibrio, pero logró sujetarse a la rama del árbol. Estaba colgando, así que rió nerviosamente, pero entonces, la rama se rompió y cayó en el arbusto que estaba debajo del árbol— ¿E-estás bien...?

Kino se levantó, con con el rostro sucio, hojas y pequeñas ramitas en el cabello, pero sonrió.

—¡Un héroe siempre debe estar listo para arriesgar su vida!

_No sé si decir algo como esto está bien, de verdad,_

_pero debía decirlo, madre._

—Mamá, ¿te gusta mi traje de héroe? —preguntó mientras daba una vuelta sobre si mismo enfrente de la tumba de su madre, sobre la cual habían flores nuevas; hace poco habían ido a visitarla. Kino se quedó sentado frente a la tumba por un momento, pensando en lo que debería decir—. ...Mamá... La investigación de papá no está descubriendo nada, y no quieren creerme lo que les digo, así que... —sacó de la mochila una cámara, sonriendo mientras sus ojos chispeaban determinación—. ¡Yo mismo lo atraparé!

Se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia hacia la lápida, "despidiéndose" de su madre, antes de irse corriendo en dirección al parque.

_Si yo no lo hacía,_

_¿Quién lo iba a hacer?_

_Puedes llamarme, di "anpan"_

—Aquí fue donde todo pasó... —susurró espiando desde lejos la escena del crimen, en cuanto los oficiales se distrajeron, corrió apresuradamente hasta el lugar, tomando fotos aleatorias de lo que recordaba de ese día.

—Eh, ¡Niño! ¡Deja eso!

—¡RETIRADA! —gritó sobresaltado, corriendo con sus brazos hacia atrás en _modo naruto_ lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que lo reconocieran y le dijeran a su padre que había estado ahí. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

_Sigue lastimándote en secreto, en secreto;_

_pero mantente feliz, feliz_

_¡Aún eres a prueba de balas!_

Kino volvió al día siguiente con el estómago y la batería de la cámara llenas al parque. Con su traje de héroe puesto, siguió buscando indicios del paradero del culpable y ayudando a la gente que necesitaba ayuda. Al siguiente día se repitió una vez más, igual que el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente a ese.

Tenía un propósito noble, pero no podía ver que los adultos lo notaban incluso si intentaba ocultarse. En una ocasión se había metido a la oficina donde guardaban los archivos de cada caso investigado, revolvió todo, para tomar una foto de otra foto. Había creído que nadie lo vio, pero existen las cámaras de seguridad.

Uno de tantos días, se encontró con la escena del crimen libre, sin nadie que la vigilara. Creyó que era su oportunidad, tenía la sensación de que si volvía a recordar los hechos en ese lugar, recordaría todo, recordaría al culpable y podría capturarlo. Corrió con el rostro iluminado, pero antes de que pudiera pisar el área alguien lo jaló de la ropa y lo levantó.

—¡VILLANO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉL-TA-ME! —Se retorció como pudo para intentar liberarse, pero fue inútil. Un suspiro familiar hizo que se quedara quieto.

—¿Vas a dejar de causarme problemas algún día, Kino? —su padre lo bajó, parecía frustrado y... molesto—. Dos semanas. Dos semanas y sigues haciendo lo mismo...

—...Pero, papá...

—¡PERO NADA! —Terminó por gritar, haciendo que su hijo se asustara—. ...Kino, mira, entiendo que fue aterrador... Kanato me ayudo a teorizar, es posible que tu mente haya creado a ese "hombre volador" para negar los hechos reales, pero...

—¡NO ES UN INVENTO DE MI MENTE! —Le gritó, aguantando sus lágrimas—. ...Siempre supe que por eso me habías enviado con él, querías que me analizara... ¡¡Pero te digo que es verdad!! ¡¡E-ese tipo lo mató y... y...!! ...Y tú... no me crees...

—Kino, yo tampoco entiendo estas cosas de psicología, podemos ir a preguntarle si quieres, pero-

—¡TÚ NUNCA ME CREES! ¡Tú nunca estás ahí cuando te necesito! ¡Ni siquiera respondiste el teléfono cuando te llamé ese día! ¡Si no estoy solo estoy con mis tíos, tu nunca estás ahí, nunca me escuchas! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí ni una sola vez?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDERME NI UNA SOLA VEZ?!

Dejando salir todos sus pensamientos, sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Estaba enfadado, triste y frustrado. Su padre no le respondió nada.

—...Quería ser un héroe —musitó el menor—. Quería ser un héroe, para que estuvieras orgulloso de mi y pasaras tiempo conmigo... Pero... ¡P-pero veo que eso no es suficiente para el GRAN EGO de Ayato-sama!

Tras gritarle esto, huyó corriendo en dirección al bosque sin escuchar a su padre, sin darle otra oportunidad.

_Abro mis ojos, soy un héroe en un laberinto._

_Sigue lastimándote en secreto, en secreto._

_Pero mantente feliz, feliz_

_¡Aún eres a prueba de balas!_

_Aunque duela, héroe, mantén el dolor lejos_

_Anpanman, panman, panman._

Kino sabía que estaba perdido, pero no planeaba regresar. No hasta encontrar al culpable. Su visión se nubló, estaba llorando, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que hacer justicia, y limpiar su orgullo.

Caminó por el bosque, alumbrándose con una linterna que llevaba consigo, recorriendo de un lado a otro, asustándose por los ruidos que hacían los animales.

Pero sintió que todo estaría bien, que estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Repentinamente, se encontró con un lago cercano a un almacén, frente al cual, una persona extraña estaba de pie. Ahogó un grito en cuanto reconoció al tipo, era el asesino de su tío: el "fundador".

Sacó su cámara y tomó una foto, pero había un problema... no desactivó el flash.

_Honestamente, me asusta caerme y decepcionar a todos ustedes._

— _¡Mierda!_ —pensó, cuando el fundador clavó su mirada en él, y comenzó a correr, pero cayó al suelo, y cuando se levantó, el asesino ya estaba enfrente de él.

—Te lo advertí —le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él, quien retrocedía sujetando su mochila contra su pecho—, si sigues jugando a ser héroe... _**morirás**_.

_Pero no importa si tengo que gastar toda mi fuerza,_

_me quedaré con ustedes_

Kino sacó entonces un desodorante en aerosol que había cargado como parte de su arsenal y lo roció en el rostro del villano, quien se cubrió los ojos quejándose de dolor. Aprovechó esta distracción para correr e intentar huir, lanzando piedras y ramas que iba encontrando en el camino a su perseguidor.

Entonces ideó un plan. Sacó una cuerda de su mochila, y con rapidez la ató a una rama para bajarla un poco a su nivel. Ahí, oculta entre los arbustos, dejó su ahora vacía mochila y corrió hacia otra parte.

Para el fundador, parecía que se estaba escondiendo ahí, de una forma patética e inútil. Pero al descubrir que ahí no había nadie, sintió golpes en el cuerpo provocados por una pistola de dardos y una molestia en el rostro provocada por el disparo de una pistola de agua bastante precisa. Cuando logró aclarar su campo de visión, vio al niño trepado en un árbol.

Ese juego era ridículo, se estaba hartando, y el aura de peligro que le rodeó lo dejaba en claro. Pateó el árbol dos veces, suficientes para que Kino perdiera el equilibrio y quedara colgando nuevamente, antes de caer, justo como la última vez.

_Aunque me caiga otra vez,_

_aunque cometa errores otra vez,_

_aunque me caiga en un charco de barro otra vez..._

Tomó a Kino del cuello y lo estrelló contra el tronco del árbol, el niño pataleó, intentando liberarse.

—¡D-dejame ir... asesino! —intentó decir.

—Maldito mocoso... ¿cómo te atreves a intentar lastimarme, patético, inservible humano? —su mirada dorada brillaba con furia, provocándole a Kino un escalofrío—. Intentar ser un héroe es lo más estúpido que pudiste hacer... Ahora pagarás las consecuencias...

Era el fin.

...¿Era el fin?

No, no podía terminar así...

—...No... —el pequeño buscó en sus bolsillos y, con la poca fuerza que tenía, sacó una daga de plástico que se asemejaba a una real. Usando su último recurso, con su último esfuerzo, utilizó el juguete para atacar el rostro del fundador: logrando clavarla en su ojo izquierdo al utilizar todo su peso contra él.

—¡AGH! M-MALDITO...

_Confía en mi, porque soy un héroe._

—¡ALTO AHÍ! —La voz de su padre resonó, al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Logró ver que no estaba solo, venía acompañado de otros oficiales que, con arma en mano, se acercaron al criminal para detenerlo, al mismo tiempo que Ayato corría hasta él. Sabía que estaba preocupado, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y perdió el conocimiento.

—Ya está, Ayato —dijo uno de sus compañeros, llevando al criminal atado con ayuda de otros.

—Bien hecho, chicos... —volteó a ver a su hijo, acariciando su cabello con suavidad—. ...Eres un héroe, Kino...


	4. Epílogo: Delirios de un héroe

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su visión comenzaba a aclararse, y lo primero que pudo distinguir fue una cabellera violeta frente a la ventana, la chica que estaba ahí volteó y, emocionada, sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Despertó, despertó! —exclamó la chica mientras salía de la habitación—. ¡Papá, tío, Kino-kun despertó!

—¿Despertar...?

—¡KINO! —Escuchó a su padre llamar su nombre, y lo siguiente fue un abrazo, lo estaba abrazando.

—¿Ah...? ¿Qué... qué pasó? —Preguntó, estaba confundido. Lo último que recordaba era ver a su padre y el resto de policías detener al asesino, pero ¿qué más pasó?

—Luego de que huyeras te seguimos, fue fácil seguir el rastro de _konpeito_ que dejaste caer de tus bolsillos —comenzó a explicarle—. Detuvimos al hombre que intentó matarte y... él fue el culpable.

—¿...Lo viste?

—En tus fotografías, las cosas encajaban. La foto que le tomaste de lejos incluso, todo encajaba. Tomó algo de tiempo comprobarlo, pero realmente ibas por el camino correcto con tu... "investigación", aunque fuera algo desastrosa —Kino frunció el ceño, pensando un poco. Algo no estaba bien...

—...No era necesario comprobar nada a fondo... Las fotos eran idénticas, un hombre alto, con ojos dorados y cabello blanco y largo, no sé cómo podría alguien no reconocerlo al instante... —Ayato volteó a ver a su hermano menor, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

—Verás, Kino-kun... —su tío se acercó un poco—. En la mente, existen estas cosas llamadas "mecanismos de defensa"...

—No entiendo —dijo Kino, el de cabello lavanda suspiró.

—Es como si fuera... un antivirus —intentó explicar—. Tu mente no busca la verdad, quiere protegerte. Los mecanismos de defensa son lo que utiliza tu cerebro para protegerte y evitar que colapses tras una experiencia traumática, tal como un antivirus protege los archivos de una computadora, ¿me sigues?

—Si, creo... Creo que si... —Ayato le acarició el cabello para intentar mantenerlo tranquilo.

—Entre estos mecanismos está la racionalización —continúo—, al utilizar ese mecanismo, tu mente sustituye lo que no es aceptable con algo que si le parece aceptable, como si fuera verlo desde otra perspectiva. Terminas teniendo una visión diferente de la realidad, porque te convences a ti mismo de que las cosas fueron de una forma contraria a lo que viviste... algo así.

—¿O sea que...? —se sentía más perdido que cuando estaba en el bosque, recibió una mirada y suspiro frustrado por parte del trillizo de en medio.

—Ayato, no sé si lo dejaste caer cuando era bebé o le afectó la falta de oxígeno pero...

—Ya, ya, no vayas a empezar a gritar... _histeria-boy_ —el tío de Kino pareció avergonzarse, como si recordara algo muy vergonzoso que intentaba olvidar.

— _Hi...histeria..._

—A lo que Kanato quería llegar es que tu sí, viste al asesino y sabías quién era, pero ya que fue algo muy fuerte, tu mente cambió las cosas de como fueron para protegerte... —el niño reflexionó por un momento.

—Entonces... ¿no pasó así? —inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, pero aunque intentaba, no podía recordar algo diferente.

—No, no pasó así... —su padre le entregó un paquete de sus dulces favoritos: konpeito—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso... Fuiste todo un héroe, Kino.

—Héroe... —No pudo evitar sonreír, ni tampoco llorar. Realmente... realmente había conseguido ser un héroe.

—Bueno, los dejo solos —dijo Kanato, pero se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta—. Ah, y Miyu te dejó su colección de _My Hero Academia_ para que la leyeras, Kino-kun —y se fue.

Hubo un momento donde solo había silencio en la habitación. Ninguno sabía realmente qué más decir. La mirada del niño se quedó sobre la mochila rosa de su prima Miyu, repleta de los mangas de _My Hero Academia._

—...¿Leerías conmigo, papá? —preguntó con timidez, el mayor sonrió, alcanzando el primer tomo del manga para leer junto a su hijo.

—Veamos... ¿Entonces de aquí sacaste tu idea de ser héroe?

—¡Si! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Ya verás!

Kino estaba feliz. Estaba con su padre, pasando verdadero tiempo con él. No sabía si eso iba durar para siempre, pero... 

Estaba seguro, de que se había vuelto un héroe. Su héroe. Y podía sonreír, y hacer a sus seres queridos, a su padre, sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini.  
> Y... terminado. Si algo no quedó claro... aquí explico un poco (?)
> 
> Kino vio que alguien mató a Laito (su tío en este universo), y como fue algo demasiado... fuerte/traumante, su mente modificó todo lo ocurrido. El hombre que volaba y tenía poderes fue un producto de su imaginación, y tenía la apariencia de Carla.
> 
> Lo otro... ¿por qué Kanato está dando explicaciones bien pros? Pues, es psicólogo (?) ...Necesitaba que alguien que no fuera Ayato cubriera esa parte, y como ya había usado a Laito antes también, solo agregué a Kanato para completar el paquete de trillizos xd
> 
> Y finalmente... debo decir que aunque me gusta como quedó esta historia, no siento que sea realmente de Crimen y Castigo así que... no sé :'v
> 
> Ojala les haya gustado, y si no... ... /llorar mucho/ ;;
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
